


Tiny Bubbles In My Wine

by Tiernank



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiernank/pseuds/Tiernank
Summary: A fic-let (200-400ish words per chapter) where Lucy ponders the whys and hows of a bubbly beverage that changed her life! Champange for everyone!





	1. Waking Up To This... Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I wrote on FF.net that I am cross-posting here. The chapters are super short on purpose. I hope you enjoy. This was my first foray into fanfic writing so it might seem disjointed at times and there are spoilers from the manga in this too, so do not read if you you’ll be mad at some things slipping out. This is also all fluff with a tiny bit of angst. Xoxo!!!

The only thing I own here is my plot. All things from Fairy Tail, places, characters etc. belong to Hiro Mashima. Thank you and enjoy!

She awoke, bleary eyed and muddled brain. There was a sharp, stinging pain in her shoulder, and a pressure holding her down. She struggled to raise her head while her surroundings began to slowly materialize in fron of her eyes. On the bedside table was the award she accepted last night for her second book rising to number one on Fiore's Best Sellers List. Next to that was an empty bottle of champagne, no glasses. A memory of her chugging the last of the contents of said bottle while riding something began to tickle the forefront of her mind. "Oh Fuck! Not again!"


	2. X791 GMG

How did this all start? What was it that brought Me, Lucy Heartfilia, bodacious blonde celestial mage of the Faity Tail guild, to this place, trapped under the hulking form of a passed out Laxus Dreyar? The hangover isn't as bad this time as it was that first one. That one was BAD! It was the ball! The ball thrown for the participants of that dreaded Grand Magic Games. The one where future me died right infront of my eyes. The dragons... The Eclipse Gate, then The ball. The party in the ballroom was winding down and the champagne had been flowing freely. I remember just wanting to forget everything of the previous days and the champagne was flowing freely... Mostly down my throat... It was the good stuff too! I remember dancing a few times that evening with mostly subpar partners. I was twirling by myself in the corner then he showed up in my stuttering peripheral vision. Grabbing my hand and spinning me fluidly from my solo twirling into a graceful spin out and back into his embrace. He had been partaking in the complementary booze as well. We danced the last dance there. We were the only two Fairy Tail mages left. I think I conned him into taking me back to his room because I didn't want to be alone. We each grabbed a magnum of Fiore's finest on our way out.


	3. The First Occurrance

Lucy bit her bottom lip. The wondrous feeling of his massive muscular body trapping her against the soft mattress in her luxurious hotel suite brought flashes of their first coupling to her mind. Memories of staring at her pink fur trimmed ballgown from their first Grand Magic Games party laying in a crumpled heap in the corner of his hotel room. Him setting a bruising pace, gripping her hips and pounding into her. Two bottles of Fiore's fines bubbly on the nightstand, just in her reach. She remembers the biting, scratching, and multiple instances of orgasmic bliss that accompanied this supposed one nighter with the Lightning God. It was a magical champagne induced night. Everything was fine as long as they stuck to nicknames and little eye contact. "Cum for me Blondie!" echoed through her head and shouts of "Harder Sparky, damnit, harder!" Could still be felt on her lips. Their climaxes raging to be unleashed. Only a few more jackhammering thrusts was all it would take, but then, for some odd reason, though, Lucy's Cognac eyes locked on to the stormy ocean gray irises of her partner and time froze. "L-L-La-Lax-Lax-Laxus" Lucy wailed as he was screaming "LUCY!" The dam burst... And it all went downhill from there...


	4. The Morning After

I remember waking up in a very similar position to the one I am in now, head throbbing and a vampire like sensitivity to light. I couldn't move and felt like I had wrestled a bear... I guess I kind of had. Laying on my back, trying to get my bearings and figure out exactly whose room I ended up in, I heard it, and the entire booze filled sexcapades of the previous evening came flooding back. A gigantic snore shook the whole bed. I "Eeped" and woke that sleeping bear who was beside me. Well, he was more like half on me, half off. Our heads shifted and our eyes locked again. "What the actual fuck Blondie?" Laxus muttered. I wasn't sure if it was disappointment, disgust, or hangover laced in his timber with that statement, but I sure as hell didn't want to find out. Steeling my nerves and channeling my inner sass I replied to his gruff statement. "Well Sparky, if you would remove those gorilla limbs of yours from my person, I will be on my way. We can pretend this never happened and go about our business." He winced at my tone, but complied. "Sooner or later we are going to have a conversation about this, but I need coffee first. Wanna go grab some grub Blondie?" I looked at him, shocked, but regained my sassy composure quickly. "No thank Sir Sparks-a-lot. I gotta go pack and head out. I don't even know the time. And to put your little and big brains at ease I am on 'the potion' No worries about little star or lightning babies running around nine months from now!" He looked a bit hurt from that statement, but I didn't stick around to get deeper into a conversation neither of us really wanted to have. I know he felt the connection too. That frozen instant last night. The mistake of making it personal by calling each other our proper names. I found clean underwear and a folded T-shirt dress on the bedside table next to the two empty magnums of champagne. I'll have to remember to thank Virgo and Aires later. I quickly put them on, grabbed my, as I could tell now, shredded ball gown, slipped on my shoes from the previous evening, and hightailed it out of Laxus' hotel room. "What the hell just happened? Fuck me!"


	5. Tingles and Touches

Lucy shook the cobwebs of the memories from that first night out of her head. They'd had a good time that night and an awkward morning after, but she just left it in the "one nighter" category of her private misadventures. She had avoided him at the guild for a few weeks, taking a couple of longer jobs, to make sure it stayed that way. Lucy was all too sure that if they ever found themselves in that position again nothing good would come from it. She had convinced herself that the "Guild Playboy" would have no interest in her outside of that one time. Things had settled back down to what accounts as normal for the Fairy Tail Guild.  
The pain in her shoulder flared again. She gingerly reached back to touched it. The spot was overly warm, damp, and felt tingly to the touch. The tingly sensation reminded her of Evergreen's and Elfman's engagement party, and the fallout of another night wrapped up in the folly of her drinking too much champagne. "What is it with me guzzling champagne and screwing Laxus?"


	6. Rings and Things

Eight months after our first tête-à-tête it happened again. I remember hover over Ever's shoulder, squealing with her in delight over the robin's egg sized emerald that graced her left ring finger. She and I clinked champagne flutes and toasted to her continued happiness with Elfman. I kissed her on the cheek and slinked off to the side to make room for more well-wishers. The air in the guild hall was pretty stuffy due to the giant rainstorms that had moved in earlier that day. I decided to grab my third refill from the bar and slip out onto the covered balcony to get some air and reflect on my life a bit.  
Gently closing the door behind me, I walk over to the railing and gaze out over the drenched town of Magnolia. I really do love the rain. The almost suffocating humidity I could do without, but I loved freshness it brought out in the world around me. I took a deep sniff of the air, hoping to smell petrichor, but that wonderful rain dirt smell was covered by someone's cigarette smoke. Realizing I wasn't alone on the balcony, I whirled around and was face to face with the last person I had wanted to be caught alone with. "Laxus!"


	7. Caged

"Blondie!"  
His arms caged me against the balcony railing. "Been awhile Sir Sparks-a-lot." I was so happy I had regained my voice. I grabbed his cigarette from his lips and took a drag. Laxus raised an eyebrow at me as I exhale the vile smoke in his face and turned back around to face the city, still caged between his arms. I was glad I wasn't as shit-faced as our last encounter, but I was feeling a bit buzzed.  
"Why have you been avoiding me Blondie?" Laxus rumbled. I could feel the vibrations coming from his chest. He flicked the finished butt over the balcony. The sparks from the cherry sailing across my periphery like a shooting star till the rain fizzled it out and it dropped to the cobblestone below.  
"I haven't been avoiding you per se Laxy Butt. I have just been quite busy for the past eight months." I felt his chest rumble again when a low growl passed his lips. "Could have fooled me" he whispered in my ear with his hot breath. Goosebumps spread like a plague of locusts from my head to my toes. I let out a small moan and he latched on to my neck and began nipping kissing his way across my back.


	8. Excuse Me?

I shivered from the tingling of subtly charged electricity he trailed across my back. His hands dropped from the railing to my hips and he pulled me closer to his body. Grinding himself on me. I could smell the cigarette lingering on his breath as well as hints of the Scotch he loved so much. I finished off the bubbly that was left in the crystal flute in my hand, and felt my brain shut off . I ground back into him with matching force and we let out twin moans at the contact. I could feel his hand skim up the front of my black jersey strapless dress, his fingers lingering between my breasts, right over my heart. My arousal spiked when he latched on to my shoulder again and sucked on the sensitive flesh there. "Smells like you want me just as badly as I want you Blondie!" Laxus taunted. I turned to face him, his stormy eyes searching for something in mine. His hands snake around me and slither down to cup my ass. Throwing my arms around his neck I climb this solid oak of a man and wrap my legs around. "Laxus" I sigh as our lips meet. The hungry kiss takes over all my senses. With Laxus supporting me I reach my hands down to start unbuttoning his shirt. I get far enough to see the top of his tattoo... "Ahem! Excuse me! Am I interrupting something?"


	9. When It Rains It Pours

I recognized the voice immediately. Looking up at Laxus in shock, I unwound my legs from around his torso. "We'll talk later... Blondie..." Laxus let out a low growl punctuated by string of curses and stormed off through the now open balcony doors, pausing for just a moment to acknowledge our intruder. "Drunk..." "Sparky!"  
"Cana, I can expla." "No need to Lucy doll! Decided to finally take the lightning train to D town?" Cana sauntered over to where I was standing. If she noticed my mortification of being caught, she didn't say anything. "I just came out here looking for you. I saw you slip out earlier and figured we could finish this bottle!" She slams a surprisingly full bottle of champagne on the balcony railing. "Okay, hand it over Canna babe!" Knowing I am in for the third degree I figure a little bit of liquid courage was in order. I grab the bottle and bring it up to my lips. The second I take a swig the foam from all the jostling explodes in my face and up my nose. We make eye contact and burst out laughing. "Okay Doll, when did this shocking development surface?" "Cana, shocking, really? Is now really the time for puns?" "Okay, okay. But really Luce. When did you start riding the lightning bolt." "Remember the ball after the GMGs? Well..."


	10. Elephant In The Room

Cana was flabbergasted to say the least once Lucy was done explaining her sexual exploits with the lightning dragon slayer after the ball. In all the years Cana had known him, Laxus had never, ever, stayed the night with a woman once they were done with their romp. Laxus was also a man of very few words who would never try to initiate a conversation or discussion about relationships. If a one nighter became too clingy he would have Freed take care of them. Lucy was still amazed she had let her guard down enough to sleep with someone in the guild.  
After the Grand Magic Games, and Lucy's poor showing, she took it upon herself to start training. She had a plan. No romance and no fooling around with guild mates were her two main rules. She took precautions, or as it was referred to in the wizarding world, "the potion." When the mood struck her she could go pick up some hunk at a bar and release her frustrations without becoming a mom or contracting a disease. Magic was a wonderful thing. She trained hard for eight months and made good progress. Erza helped her with her strength and stamina training. She and her team were becoming a well-oiled, if not still slightly destructive, machine. Her S class goals were in sight. Cana knew all this, but the stubborn stellar mage couldn't see how similar she and Laxus were. Cana tried to hint at it, but Lucy refused to see it. The girls finished off the bottle of bubbly and staggered back into the guild hall. Lucy bid the card mage good night, wished Ever and Elfman congratulations with a big hug and kiss on their cheeks, and not so gracefully snuck out of the hall, heading for home and her warm bed.


	11. Singing And Dancing In The Rain

Not even bothering to call out Plue, Lucy started her trek home in the rain. The downpour had lessened to a little more than a drizzle, just enough to become wet without being drenched. Loving everything about rainy days, and especially rainy nights, Lucy started to splash in puddles and twirl and skip in the rain. Humming to herself and ignoring the world around her, Lucy didn't even notice the looming figure watching and following her from the shadows. As the beautiful blonde mage twirled again a hand reached out and grabbed her hand. He spun her out and back into his massive chest. "Déjà vu Blondie" the husky voice murmured as Lucy let out a scream. Lips came crashing down on her own and swallowed said scream with practiced ease. If the voice hadn't brought her out of her panic the taste of smoke and Scotch sure had. The kiss was demanding and hard, but brought that arousal from earlier in the night back with full force. Lucy then snapped. She knew she was entering dangerous territory here. "If we keep on like this, I am never going to be able to get back on track" she silently reprimanded herself. Halfheartedly she made the decision to break free and run home. The strong arms tightened around her as she struggled to pull away.  
"Asshole!" The petite spitfire yelled at the blonde dragon slayer. A reverberating laugh erupted deep from Laxus' chest. Lucy couldn't help but laugh with him and soon they were both standing in the rain, holding each other and laughing. "Well, I guess one more one nighter couldn't hurt." Lucy mused. "Let me walk you home Lucy" Laxus stated. There was no question to his tone. Still quite tipsy, Lucy just nodded and followed along, not realizing that Laxus knew exactly where her apartment was located.


	12. Things Better Left Said

Thinking back on the night of the engagement party made Lucy smirk. "What an ass... in all sense of that phrase!" She mumbled to herself. They hadn't been as rough on each other that night. The kisses climbing the stairs to her apartment were sloppy and hasty. They were in a rush to get behind closed doors. Clothes were littered all over her tiny apartment. Every touch was heated. Every kiss full of passion and promise. At that point Lucy wasn't sure what the promise was, but it was thrilling none the less. There wasn't any talking or screaming or demands that night. Light moans, grunts, groans, and gasps dissipated into the darkness of the rain soaked night around them. They maintained eye contact throughout their lovemaking, whispering the names of the other. No teasing nicknames were uttered. After hours of shared pleasure the sated couple were on the verge of sleep, spooning under Lucy's down comforter. "Lucy, we need to have a serious discussion tomorrow. This is important to me. I think you are imp..." Laxus's com went off at that point. The tone indicated it was his emergency line so he reached over Lucy to dig it out of his pants. Freed's visage popped up on the screen. "Laxus, Mr. Yajima needs our assistance for the next week at 8 island. We need to be there early tomorrow and will be staying in his attached guest house for the entirety." "Fine Freed. I'll meet you and the team at the bridge at eight in the morning." With that, the connection was cut off and Laxus threw the com on Lucy's nightstand. "Well Blondie, I guess that conversation can wait until I get back" Lucy let out a mumbled "Ngh" and drifted off to sleep. Laxus kissed her head and snuggled down next to her again. Little did they know what the next few weeks had in store for them. Lucy woke late to an empty bed and a note explaining his job and a demand she not avoid him when he finished his job at 8island.


	13. Still Trapped In The Present

Breaking from her reverie and the ghosts of that night, Lucy turns her head from the nightstand holding her award and the bottle of champagne they demolished the previous night to look at the drooling visage of a content dragon slayer. In her efforts to turn her head, a bolt of white hot pain lanced through her shoulder again. "Sonofabitch!" She mumbled. "Did I survive a bear attack?" If she could have moved her hand closest to her snoring companion, she would have traced the jagged scar marring that handsome face. Pondering that thought she realizes the scar is what actually makes him perfect. "Why is it always him? Why does someone so perfect and powerful want me? I know we've had similar childhood trials and tribulations, as well as not wanting a relationship to get in the way of our goals. Why couldn't we just stay away from each other? Why does my heart hurt when we are apart?" Lucy was making herself dizzy questioning where she was now, emotionally and physically. At that moment she noticed a little bit of dried blood on Laxus' lips. "What the hell happened last night Sparky?"


	14. Fast Forward Through The Past

Anger and hurt boiled up in Lucy's chest. She knew she hadn't been this furious or heartbroken since Tartaros. They'd all survived, but the physical and emotional scars ran deep. So many were lost. So many barely survived. So many they would never see again. Guilt and pain surrounding the loss of Aquarius' key. Then her world was shattered even more. Her best friend and team leaving her behind. The guild disbanding. She too, after that announcement, snuck off into the night. Wizarding became secondary to her. She still trained, but it didn't hold the same joy it once held. Nothing really held any joy for her. She was a lost soul in living the best she could for now in Crocus.  
Writing for Sorcerer's Weekly was a welcome change of pace. She'd run into the Strauss trio a number of times, knew where a handful of her other friends and nakama were, but tried to keep her former wizarding life at arm’s length. She wasn't sure she could handle another heartbreak like that again.  
Turning back to stare at her trophy from last night's gala, Lucy remembered her first journalistic accolade. There was no party, just a big manila envelope that she hadn't opened yet. She had hastily grabbed her mail on the way out of her apartment on her way to a writing assignment in a town close to the Blue Pegasus guild hall. The interviewee requested meeting at that guild because of it's location to another appointment they had later that day and the general ambience of the place. Lucy begrudgingly agreed. The whole interview was much quicker than Lucy anticipated so she had about six hours to kill before she needed to catch her train back to Crocus. Master Bob was tending bar as usual. The blonde celestial mage had not touched a drop of alcohol in the eight months since she left her old life behind, but figured she might as well celebrate. "Master Bob! One glass of champagne please!" Lucy giddily requested. "What are we celebrating today Miss Lucy?" the master asked with a wink. "Well my dear Bob, in this plain manila envelope holds my first award for a journalistic endeavor. Best junior editor or some nonsense like that. It's just a fancy certificate I can hang in my office... if I ever actually get an office someday." "Well, here you go Lucy dear, and you should be proud. I read your articles all the time and know you worked hard for that accolade!" Master Bob scolded. Lucy reached over the bar and gave the rotund cross dressing master a heartfelt hug, kiss on the cheek and thank you. The old master blushed and left the curvy bombshell to her solo celebration. Lucy had just taken her first sip when she felt IT. That tingling electric sensation ensconced her body and she didn't need to turn around to know who was walking up behind her. "Laxus!"


End file.
